


Everybody Needs Somebody to Love

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bit cute, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Halloween and Mickey is finally up for a couples costume
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Everybody Needs Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as I was listening to the soundtrack of the Blues Brothers and couldn't believe I hadn't made the connection before ;)

“Hey Gallagher?”  
Ian looked over from the television at his boyfriend.  
“Yeah Mick?”  
“The Alibi are having a costume party for Halloween.”  
“I know, Mick. They have one every year.”  
“Yeah but I wondered if.” Mickeys voice betrayed his feelings, a slight tremor could be heard.  
“What?” Ian got up and walked over to Mickey, slightly concerned. “What is it, Mickey?”  
Mickey took a deep breath.  
“D’you wanna go with me?”  
Ian laughed.  
“I kinda thought I probably would do.”  
“No. I mean in costume. Together.”  
Ian took a step back to gaze at his boyfriend quizzically.  
“Do you mean a couples costume?” He was grinning now.  
“Yeah. Don’t make a big deal.”  
“No. No. Of course not." Ian tried to stop grinning and failed "Did you have something in mind?”  
“Yeah. I thought we could go as Jake and Elwood.”  
“Who?”  
“You know The Blues Brothers?”  
Ian still looked blank.  
“You’ve never seen The Blues Brothers?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“You’d know if you had.” Mickey shook his head. “Right I know what we’re doing this afternoon.”  
Ian grinned. “I’ll make the popcorn”  
The movie started and Ian was amused to see Mickey knew all the words and even the songs.  
A couple of hours later, Ian was enthusiastically agreeing to be Elwood to Mickey’s Jake Blues.

A couple of days later, Ian went to see Kev at the Alibi.  
“Hi Ian. How are you?”  
“I’m good thanks. Where’s Mick?”  
“Outside, delivery. I can shout him?”  
Ian grinned.  
“No, no. I wanted to talk to you about Halloween.”  
“Oh yes? You coming then?”  
“Of course I am. And I’ve got a favour...”  
Ian quickly described his plan to Kev who grinned and nodded.  
“Yeah. We can do that.”  
“Thanks Kev. Right, I gotta run.”  
“You’re not waiting for Mickey?”  
“No - I have to prepare!”  
Kev laughed and waved him off. Ian arrived home and checked his watch. He had 4 hours til Mickey came home. He sat down and put on the movie again, this time paying close attention to Elwood’s words and moves. 

Halloween finally came around and the boys were getting ready. Black suits and ties, white shirts plus two black fedoras from the joke shop and two pairs of sunglasses. They had both put plasters over their knuckles and Ian had written “JAKE” on Mickey’s fingers, while Mickey wrote “ELWOOD” across both Ian’s hands. They admired themselves in the mirror and then joined the other Gallaghers downstairs.  
Carl was dressed as a pirate and looked at the two men as they appeared.  
“Who the fuck are you s’posed to me?”  
“We”re the Blues Brothers” answered Ian happily.  
“Who?”  
Mickey sighed. “Your family are heathens.” He told Ian.  
Debbie arrived in a witches outfit and they all waved goodby to Lip who was on babysitting duties before leaving. 

As they were walking to the Alibi, Ian sent a quick text. Mickey looked over.  
“Who’re you texting?”  
“Just letting Kev and V know we’re nearly there.”  
Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and squeezed it. Ian grinned at him, his green eyes dancing.  
“What’s going on red?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re up to something. I can tell. I can always tell.”  
“I’m just excited about tonight.”  
They pushed open the door to the Alibi. Right on cue, Kev pressed the play button and the “Peter Gunn Theme” blared out of the sound system. Ian grinned at Mickey who was shaking his head laughing as the two did their Blues Brother walk up to the bar.  
Mickey was buying the first round so he didn’t see Ian nip off to the stage. He spun round as soon as he heard the beginnings of “Everybody Needs Somebody”

Ian was on the stage with a mic in his hands.

“We’re so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight  
And we would especially like to welcome all of the representatives of the Illinois Law enforcement community, “  
Here Ian waved at Tony Markovich and his boyfriend.  
“Who have chosen to join us here in the Alibi at this time  
We do sincerely hope that you all enjoy the party and please remember people, that no matter who you are and what you do to live, thrive and survive  
There are still some things that make us all the same:  
You, me, them  
Everybody! Everybody!”

The song carried on playing with everyone cheering and laughing and Ian danced Elwood style back towards his Jake.  
When he got there Mickey put his arms around him and kissed him seriously.  
“I love you, you great big goofy idiot.”  
Ian smiled.  
“Love you too.”

Just then Tommy leaned in.  
“You know they’re brothers, right?”


End file.
